By My Hand Alone
by Shojin Takaru
Summary: "Let it be known that it is by my hand alone that you will perish." Centuries had passed since that dark day. Now in this modern day setting will the wheels of fate repeat again or is this the start of a new beginning. Eventual KxZ.


_**By My Hand Alone**_

**A/N: My first fanfic for this fandom. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. This is an AU story. I had been meaning to write a story for this fandom and pairing for a long time, but couldn't find the time or inspiration to do so until now. Actually it's been years since I've written anything, so I hope this is all okay.**

**Warnings: Strong Violence, Strong Language, possible shounen-ai (boy x boy) content in the future. So if this stuff doesn't sit well with you, please click on the back button and allow others to enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to it's wonderful creator, Matsuri Hino-sensei.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: Prologue**

Dark clouds loomed over the landscape, the rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning warned of the impending the storm. A torrential rain threatening to burst from the clouds as the first few of drops of the heavy rain started to descend upon the earth. The area was quiet, not a soul in sight as they have all gone into hiding from the storm that was about to unleash it's fury.

Yet, there were two who ignored the winds whipping around them as more drops of rain started to fall upon their bodies. Two men staring in a standoff on the roof of a castle-like mansion, emotions of deep hatred in their eyes as they faced each other. With the last loud crash of thunder, the clouds unloaded their burden as rain started to pour down on the men to the point where they were barely visible to each other.

"I admit I must admire your bravery for coming here after killing her. Was killing her not enough? Have you come to continue on your rampage by ending me or do you have a death wish?" The brunette man with eyes as red as blood inquired the man before him, his calm voice ringing clearly over the noise of the rain belying the anger he held in his heart. He would not give this cur before him the satisfaction of seeing him rattled and broken.

The silver haired didn't reply and merely continued to glare at the brunette with dark lilac eyes unflinchingly, a silver gun with the name Bloody Rose emblazoned on it the cool silver surface clasped tightly in his right hand.

The brunette narrowed his eyes at the man's silence, "No words Kiryuu Zero? Well, no matter."

"I don't intend to allow you to leave this place alive," The brunette advanced towards his opponent with lightning speed almost as if he'd disappeared into the mist of rain and within seconds had punched the silver haired man sending him flying backwards, tumbling into a sprawled heap on the roof.

Zero staggered into a standing position, but was taken down again by the brunette once again by the swift hard kick to the abdomen. He coughed painfully, spitting up blood as he clutched at his stomach and tried to push himself off the floor with the hand still clutching the Bloody Rose. Zero barely made it onto his knees before a booted foot stomped painful down onto his back causing him to crash back into the wet rooftop.

"What? Going down without a fight? You make it too easy." The brunette spoke darkly as he dug his boot into Zero's spine, smirking at the sound of crunching bone and the screams of pain from the man below.

"F-Fuck you, Kuran!" Zero glared up at his tormentor with as much hatred he could muster despite the pain and raised the Bloody Rose up toward the brunette's face.

The brunette merely knocked the gun out of Zero's weakening grip, watching as it clattered onto the rooftop before settling in one the deeper puddles of rainwater that had accumulated during the storm. He then wrapped his long slender fingers into Zero's hair and pulled him up so he could face the man face to face.

Zero screamed briefly and grimaced in pain before opening his one of his eyes, "What are you waiting for Kuran Kaname? Go on and end it!"

Kaname glared back into Zero's opened eye, his eyes now a glowing red color from both anger and the scent of the blood dripping down Zero's mouth.

"So quick to wish for death?" Kaname chuckled darkly before his gaze hardened once more, "I merely wanted you have the image of your killer burned into your consciousness."

With that Kaname plunged his hand right into Zero's chest, shattering the ribcage and grasped at the still beating heart. The action earned a scream of pain from Zero and more blood to spill forth from his mouth. As Zero wheezed, his vision was starting to blur as he looked into Kaname's eyes and barely registered the Kuran's last words.

"From this day onward, let it be known that it is by my hand alone that you will perish," Kaname leaned in to hiss into the dying man's ears.

Kaname continued to watch satisfyingly as the light left Zero's eyes before embedding his fangs into Zero's neck and draining him of his remaining blood, as if as a final punishment. After finishing, he released Zero's body watching it disintegrate before his eyes until it finally became a pile of washed out dust settling on the wet roof.

The brunette king of vampires raised his head towards the sky allowing the rain to hit his beautiful face as he finally allowed himself to give into his grief.

"Yuuki.."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so that's the prologue for this story. My apologies for the shortness, but I felt this was a good point to stop. Before you all bash at me for killing off not one but TWO of the characters all in the PROLOGUE. I'd like to note that the deaths were necessary. I don't hate Zero, in fact I love him very much, but his death is a necessary set up for the plot of the story. As for Yuuki, I don't hate her either, she actually has a very special role in this story that will be explained towards the end of the story.**

**Please read and review. I'm hoping to update again soon, perhaps at the end of the coming week, we'll see.**


End file.
